


Tie Your Lover Down

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [114]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Caretaking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair, Hammocks, Ice, Immobility, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scents & Smells, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submission, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Water, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Colby and Charlie work their way through a complicated submission - and a complicated set of knots.Note: This was written for the Summer Heat 2019 mini-round for Rounds of Kink, using the prompts "snores, hammock" and the kinks "spanking, aphrodisiacs, hot spots, immobilization".++Can be Read as Stand Alone Fic++Placement: Though I couldn't decide exactly where this story goes in my chronology, it takes place after Colby and Charlie have been together for multiple years. It is long after the early confusion of "Asking Him" and Colby has become much more adept at BDSM.





	1. Splice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby gets an unexpected urge.

****

****

Part 1: Splice 

Colby turned off the lawnmower, then checked again that it was off. He laughed when he realized that the loud sound was Charlie snoring. Looking across the newly cut lawn, Colby saw Charlie sleeping in the hammock on the patio. It was a new acquisition, a heavy-duty double hammock on a portable steel frame. They'd tried having sex in it, of course, but it swayed too much, making them both seasick. 

Colby returned the lawnmower to the shed and got a cold water from the house. Their normally bustling household was quiet this weekend, and Colby had been looking forward to some one-on-one time with his favorite mathematician, once Colby got some chores out of the way. 

Going back outside, Colby drank his water and contemplated Charlie. Should he wake him up? Charlie had been working hard on a paper for publication and he deserved a nap. But Colby didn't want to waste the precious private time they had. 

Colby stood next to the hammock and got his fingers wet from his glass. He reached down to Charlie's mouth and dripped some water on his lips. Charlie stirred, his tongue flickering out. Immediately, Colby's heartrate accelerated, and blood begin travelling groin-ward. 

Charlie stirred and blinked and yawned. "Whuh?" he said to Colby standing over him. 

"I'm done with the lawn," Colby said. 

Turning his head, Charlie took a deep breath through his nose. "I love that smell." 

"Sweaty men?" Colby laughed. He was bare-chested and his body was slick with sweat. 

"Well, yes," Charlie said, focusing on Colby. "But I meant cut grass. I always found it kind of… invigorating." 

"Invigorating?" Colby said with raised eyebrows. "You don't look invigorated." 

Charlie gave him an impish smile. "You're not looking in the right place." 

Colby's eyes immediately went to Charlie's groin and indeed his shorts were tented by an erection. 

"Couple grass with sweaty _you_ and…" Charlie held up his hand invitingly. "Wanna join me?" 

"We tried that, remember?" Colby said, but nonetheless leaned over and licked the water off of Charlie's lips. Charlie's tongue met his and they shared a leisurely kiss. 

When they broke off, Charlie said, "We could try it again. Focus on offsetting centripetal acceleration." 

"I'd rather just focus on you." Colby said, then shrugged. "Sure, we could try it. If it doesn't work, there are plenty other non-moving surfaces." 

Charlie grinned in anticipation. 

Colby straightened up. "Let's take it into the garage though. I think your neighbors have seen enough of us already." 

"Poor Ms. Singh," Charlie said with a chuckle. "Good thing she's half blind." 

"Only half before," Colby said. "We might have blinded her the rest of the way." 

"Help me out of this," Charlie said, holding up his hand. 

Colby tried to help Charlie climb out of the hammock, but Charlie's foot got tangled in the ropes and he fell back. 

Charlie was grumbling, but Colby's eyes narrowed in sudden interest. A vivid picture sprang full-blown into his mind. Was he in the right mood? Sometimes it took days for Colby to get in the frame of mind for Charlie's more extreme tastes. But this time he found himself immediately going there. Maybe it wasn't just Charlie that found the smell of cut grass invigorating. 

He thought quickly through what he'd need. Silently, he reached down and pulled Charlie up and out of the hammock. 

He set Charlie, blinking, on his feet on the patio. 

"Grab one end," Colby said. 

Charlie looked at him curiously, obviously noting Colby's change in demeanor but not sure what it meant. 

Colby picked up one end of the hammock frame and looked pointedly at the other. Charlie lifted it and Colby quickly maneuvered Charlie and the hammock across the yard and into the garage. They placed it in the middle of the open area. Colby removed the fabric covering of the hammock, exposing the intricate ropework underneath. 

Colby asked, "You need to go to the bathroom?" 

Charlie shook his head. 

Colby pointed to the stripped-down hammock. "Take off all your clothes and lay down in it." 

Charlie's eyes widened and he visibly swallowed. 

"I'll be back," Colby said. 

Not looking to see if Charlie followed instructions, Colby left the garage and went into the house. He went to their bedroom and pulled out the chest from under the bed. Inputting the passcode, he opened the chest and got out a few items. He put them into a bag so they wouldn't be seen then went back downstairs. 

He paused before opening the door to the garage. If he got inside and Charlie was still dressed, hadn't followed instructions, Colby would know that Charlie wasn't in that sort of mood today. It was a lot easier for Charlie to get in the appropriate mood than Colby, so it would be surprising, but it happened sometimes. 

Colby took a deep breath, readiness humming inside him. He opened the door and there was Charlie, naked and lying on his back in the hammock. 

Colby grinned. 

He immediately erased his grin and without a word, set his bag down and went past the hammock. He got a few more items from the back of the garage. 

When he returned, Charlie's eyes grew huge. Colby held a long length of rope. 

"I found you asleep in the yard," Colby said, pitching his voice low. "I brought you inside and now I'm going to do whatever I want to you. I'm going to tie you up and make you scream. You okay with that, Einstein?" 

Charlie stared at him. "What are you going to do with me?" 

Colby shook his head. "You know the drill, Charlie. You have to 'opt in' with the safe word. Or we can just mess around like normal." 

"Archimedes," Charlie said quickly. "Archimedes, please yes. Archimedes." 

Colby allowed himself a smile at the eagerness in Charlie's voice. "And if you can't talk?" 

Charlie snapped his fingers on both hands. "Now please, just… Archimedes." 

Colby patted Charlie's cheek. "See you on the other side, Angel." 

Charlie nodded, licking his lips. 

Colby stepped away, turning his back on Charlie, and closed his eyes. He breathed in the scent of cut grass that still clung to him and rolled the rope between his hands. 

Then he opened his eyes, nodded sharply, and turned back to Charlie. 

"What am I going to do to you, my pretty little Einstein?" Colby asked, his voice husky. "Whatever the hell I want. That's what you get for sleeping out in the open where anyone can come along and take advantage of you." 

"I need to go," Charlie said, starting to sit up. 

Colby was immediately at Charlie's side and pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere. Not until I've used your body for my pleasure." 

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked. 

In answer, Colby grabbed Charlie's left wrist and pulled it out to his side, slightly above his head. With a deft motion, he tied the wrist to the ropes of the hammock with his free rope. All his years as a boy scout had made him a master of knots. Feeding out the rope, he wrapped it down Charlie's arm, threading it regularly through the ropes of the hammock, across his chest and up the other arm. He tied Charlie's right wrist out to his right side. 

"I don't understand what's going on here," Charlie said. "I really should…I want you to stop now." 

Colby didn't hesitate. Charlie had trained him thoroughly that if Colby listened to what Charlie was saying, if Colby stopped without Charlie saying the safe word, Charlie would sulk for a week. Unless Colby heard 'Archimedes' he wasn't to stop unless Charlie was in medical distress. 

Colby took the rope and begin to crisscross it across Charlie's torso, continuing to thread it through the ropes of the hammock. Working efficiently, before Charlie got the idea to start to struggle, Colby soon had Charlie tied down to the hammock from shoulders to ankles. He was tied in a spread-eagle position. His cock was standing stiffly away from his body. 

"How did you…" Charlie said. "Why are you…" 

"Do I need to gag you?" Colby asked. "I'd like to hear you scream, but I will gag you." Colby was surreptitiously checking over the ropes, making sure that nothing was binding or too tight. 

"Scream?" Charlie said faintly. "Why would I…" 

Colby smirked and opened his bag. He pulled out a long flexible stick with a leather strap attached to the end. 

"What is that?" Charlie demanded. 

"Fun for me," Colby replied. He flicked the whip and snapped it in the air above Charlie's body. 

Charlie gasped. 

Grinning, Colby snapped it a few more times, right next to Charlie's face. He'd gotten quite skilled with whips. He stroked the whip down Charlie's outstretched arm then lightly flicked it against his chest. 

Colby set the whip aside and began to pull off his sweaty t-shirt. "I'm going to go change into something more appropriate. You comfy?" 

"No!" Charlie snapped. "Why would you think-" 

Colby stuffed his smelly t-shirt in Charlie's mouth. Charlie's eyes went huge in outrage. Colby laughed as Charlie turned his head and tried to spit it out. Colby turned and walked out of the garage. At the door, he turned to check that Charlie had indeed spit it out and wasn't having any trouble breathing. 

"Don't go anywhere," Colby called and shut the door. 

Humming to himself, enjoying this strange mood that he usually had to work so hard for, Colby went into the house. He stripped and took a short cold shower, which sluiced off the sweat and lawn clippings. It also shrunk his erection enough that he could put on a cock-and-balls ring. He had the feeling he'd need help restraining his orgasm this afternoon. He lubed and slid in an anal plug. He pulled on a tight black shirt and a pair of black skin-tight bicycle shorts. Without underwear, his cock and balls were outlined sharply against the fabric. He put on socks and a pair of heavy black boots that he'd picked up at a salvage store recently. They weren't good work boots, but they looked impressive and Charlie's eyes had lit up when Colby brought them home. Colby had known Charlie would like them. 

It had taken Colby a while to understand this side of his lover. He'd been horrified at first - why would Colby want to hurt the one he loved the most? - but time and wise words from those he trusted had helped him understand why Charlie needed this. Charlie had spent his whole life in a protective bubble but under the white-hot spotlight of his genius, under constant pressure to be the next Einstein. Sometimes he needed to be powerless, free of expectation, but at the same time not coddled or protected. In those moments, he gave over absolute control. Colby used him as roughly as he could, taking pleasure from Charlie's body in a way completely different from all other times they made love. Colby had learned to enjoy it for its own sake. 

And he would never take for granted the level of trust that Charlie gave him. 

Dressed and ready, Colby went back out of the house. On the way to the garage, he picked up two handfuls of grass mulch and put them in a handy empty pot. If Charlie found newly cut grass an aphrodisiac, Colby was going to use that. 

Colby let himself into the garage. He had to stop and take in the sight of Charlie rope-tied into the hammock. It was even sexier than he'd remembered. 

"Where have you been?" Charlie complained, but Colby saw that Charlie's erection hadn't flagged. 

"You miss me?" Colby teased. 

"No," Charlie insisted, but he was ogling Colby's outfit. Colby had wondered if the skin-tight black t-shirt and biker shorts plus black boots was too much, but Charlie's dilated pupils told him that it wasn't. 

Colby picked up the discarded whip. "Now where were we?" 


	2. Round Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby and Charlie get down to business.

**Part 2: Round Turn**

"Look," Charlie said, "I don't know what you want from me, but just let me go and I won't-" 

"Don't know what I want from you, hmm?" Colby said, looking down at Charlie who was tied spread-eagled into the rope hammock. He trailed the whip up Charlie's bound body. He rubbed the tip of the whip on Charlie's hard cock. "I think you can figure out what I want." 

"What?" Charlie asked breathlessly. 

Colby came around the head of the hammock and looked down at Charlie. He made his lips smile cruelly. "I'm going to play with you for a while, entertain myself. You have zero say in what I am going do." 

"I…" Charlie trailed off then just gazed up at him. 

Chuckling, Colby went to the pot of grass clippings he'd brought in. He took a handful of grass and began to rub them over Charlie's chest, between the ropes. Charlie took in deep breaths of the scent. Colby rubbed grass down Charlie's legs. Charlie squirmed and laughed as Colby rubbed grass on his ticklish feet. Colby took the last of the grass clippings and rubbed them over Charlie's neck and face. Colby dug his grass-stained hands into Charlie's hair. 

Wiping off his hands, Colby returned the whip again. He gave a sharp flick against Charlie's chest. Charlie yelped. 

"What is this about grass?" Colby said. "Does it remind you of someone? Your gardener? Who mowed your lawn? Your _brother_?" 

"Steffan," Charlie said. 

Colby frowned. "Who's that?" 

"Neighbor. He used to mow our lawn in just shorts and tennis shoes. When I was a teenager." 

Colby eyed him. He came around the head of the hammock. Leaning down, Colby said quietly, "Archimedes-time out. Is Steffan a real person?" 

Charlie blinked up at him. "No, I made him up." 

Colby said, "Grass doesn't turn you on because of someone in particular?" 

"No. No idea why it does." 

"Okay, good. Archimedes-time in." 

Colby straightened up and moved away from the hammock, turning his back on Charlie. He closed his eyes and regathered himself. His mentor in understanding this particular need of Charlie's had emphasized that it was important to enter a scene when you're calm and not angry or jealous. The idea of a young Charlie lusting after a bare-chested neighbor had surprised a fierce jealousy in Colby. 

Colby took a measured breath and focused on how Charlie had invented an object of lust. In past power play they had never done the stereotypical 'punishment' for being 'a bad boy.' It had all been about emphasizing Charlie's powerlessness and lack of ability to act. Colby had no idea what this 'Steffan' thing meant, but he'd try to roll with it. 

Nodding sharply to himself, Colby turned and went back to the head of the hammock. 

He reached down, grabbed a handful of Charlie's hair, and forced his head back to meet Colby's eyes. "You have a confession for me, Einstein?" 

"Yes…" Charlie responded. 

"I knew you were too pretty to be so pure," Colby said harshly. "Did you watch your neighbor mow the law and get all hot?" 

"Sweaty," Charlie said. "He had a well-developed chest and he would get so sweaty." Charlie's eyes went to Colby's chest. Just a few minutes ago, it had been Colby getting sweaty mowing the lawn. 

Colby raised his eyebrows. It looked like 'Steffan' was actually Colby. Colby hid a pleased smile. 

He found his whip. "Are you turned on by sweaty, powerful men, Einstein?" 

"No," Charlie protested. "Not at all. I was just asleep in the yard when you grabbed me and tied me up in here. Let me go, please." 

"Hmm," Colby said, rubbing the whip over Charlie's grass-smeared, rope-crossed skin. "Do you think I'll get sweaty if I use this whip on you? Think my shirt will get damp, stick to my chest, outline my muscles?" 

"Uhh..." Charlie said, his eyes back on Colby's chest. 

Colby smoothed his hand down his shirt. His nipples were hard and making distinct points in his tight shirt. 

Colby flicked out with his whip, smacking Charlie's hip. "You think I'm going to get hard and sweaty for you?" he snapped. "You don't get to say what I do. You have no control here." 

Colby brought the whip down firmly all over Charlie's body. Charlie gasped again and again at each stroke. Soon Charlie's skin was pink between the green smears and ropes. His cock was standing stiffy away from his pelvis. 

Colby stroked Charlie's cock with the tip of his whip. "You are enjoying this far too much, Einstein." 

"No, it's a purely physiological reaction," Charlie argued. 

"Sure," Colby mocked. "You think that's gonna stop me?" 

"I don't know," Charlie said, squirming against his ropes. "What do you want me to do?" 

Colby raised his eyebrows. "Do? There ain't nothing you can do. I'm going to take my time here and enjoy myself. You are going to take it because you can't stop me." 

"But I…" 

"Don't you understand?" Colby growled. "There's not one goddamned thing you can do to make me stop until I want to. You can't make me feel better or worse or nothing." 

"Please stop…" Charlie protested, but his eyes were wide with arousal. 

"I think I need to gag you." 

Charlie's reaction was intense. "No, please! _Please_! I won't talk, please!" 

Colby grinned cruelly. "Yeah, a gag. Until I have other uses for that mouth of yours." 

Colby went back to his bag and got out a wide cloth with a small ball in the middle of it. 

"No, no, no," Charlie said in increasing volume. Colby had learned that the more Charlie protested something when they were involved in these power plays, the more Charlie wanted it. Colby wondered briefly what stress in Charlie's life right now demanded him needing to be gagged, but he shook his head. Deconstructing the scene would come much later. 

Colby took the gag and forced it into Charlie's mouth. Charlie tried to shake it off, but Colby restrained him easily. He tied the gag into place. Charlie tried to talk and Colby laughed. He did take a quick look to make sure that Charlie's hands were still free, in case Charlie felt the need to 'snap' a safe word. 

"Now you can't use pretty words to try to talk me out of anything," Colby said. "You can't use any of your ideas or game theory to get me to do what you want." 

Colby went back to his bag and got out a leather strip. He quickly wrapped it around Charlie's balls, pulling them tight to the base of his cock, then snapped it into place. Charlie made a muffled protest but his orgasm was now cut off. 

From his bag, Colby also got out two nipple clamps. Setting them aside, Colby pulled and tweaked Charlie's nipples until they were stretched and hard. Charlie tried to twist away but Colby easily clipped on the clamps. Charlie whimpered. 

Colby flicked the whip sharply against Charlie's bound balls and Charlie yelped through his gag. Colby checked that Charlie wasn't snapping his fingers, then whipped his balls a few more times. Charlie made a whining sound deep in his throat. 

Giving his balls a break, Colby whipped Charlie's front side, every bit of skin he could reach, including light flicks to Charlie's face and throat. He also flicked the nipple clamps. Charlie's body was slick with sweat, the grass smears running in green rivulets. 

Colby was sweating himself, his tight clothing turning damp. He was turned on more by Charlie's arousal than his own actions. 

"I think it's time to take care of your other side," Colby said. 

Charlie made an interrogative sound but Colby ignored it. 

Carefully, Colby lifted up Charlie and the hammock, and twisted him around so that he dangled in an arch face down, right above the garage floor. Colby got some sturdy rope and tied it between the spreader bar at the foot of the hammock and the frame. Tightening it, he raised Charlie's legs up higher. He did the same to the spreader bar near Charlie's head. The hammock begin to flatten out, strung tightly between the two posts. Colby wasn't concerned about the hammock holding, it was rated for up to 500 pounds of weight. 

Colby stepped back and looked at his work. Charlie hung suspended from the cross-cross of ropes across his body from shoulders to ankles. Colby had to smother a chuckle when he thought what his old scoutmaster would think about the use he'd put all those knot-tying lessons. 

Schooling his face, Colby went around to top of the hammock. Charlie's head hung down between his imprisoned shoulders. Colby untied the gag. 

"What are you…" Charlie gasped. 

Colby grabbed Charlie's head and shoved his mouth against the bulge in Colby's groin. He rubbed Charlie's face against his hard cock and restrained balls. He kept doing it until he felt Charlie's mouth began to move, the touch of his tongue. 

He dropped Charlie's head instantly. 

"No, you don't get it," Colby said. He walked over to his bag. "You don't get to make me feel better or worse, don't get to use your mouth unless I chose for you to. It doesn't matter how smart you are." He got out a blindfold, a long strip of silk, and returned to the head of the hammock. "Even if you do math fast or the best ever or even invent a whole new kind of math." 

Charlie lifted his head where it hung down between his shoulders. "I could invent a new kind of math." 

Colby brought over the blindfold. Charlie tried to turn his head but Colby surprised him by not tying it over his eyes, rather he placed it against Charlie's forehead then looped the ends through the hammock and tied it tight. Charlie's head was now held up. It was better on his neck and also further immobilized him. 

"I doesn't matter if you invent a whole new kind of math," Colby said. "It won't change anything I am going to do to you." 

"But I could-" 

Colby cut Charlie off by replacing his gag. Charlie made angry noises over the gag but Colby shook his head. He wiped his forehead to cover that he was checking to make sure that Charlie wasn't snapping his fingers to signal a problem. Zero finger movement. 

"You're not solving a crime or a math problem," Colby continued cheerfully. "You're not changing anything." It might feel like he was repeating himself, hammering on Charlie's powerlessness, but Charlie loved this. Normally, Charlie would be playing his side, begging for Colby to leave him alone, but Colby had to admit he preferred this. It was hard to hear Charlie's pleading for Colby to stop. Colby had to harden his heart against it, and sometimes he worried that his heart never fully returned to normal afterwards. 

He went back to the foot of the hammock and admired the view. Charlie's back and ass were tight against the hammock and his skin showed between the criss-crossing ropes. 

"Cute ass," Colby said. From his bag, he got out good-sized anal plug and some lube. He stepped around the hammock and held it where Charlie could see it. Charlie's eyes went wide and his protest noises increased. Colby lubed up his fingers. 

"Have you had something like this in your ass before?" Colby asked. 

Charlie shook his head as much as he could and said more things around his gag. 

"Good," Colby grinned. He stood next to the hammock, held Charlie in place and pressed one wet finger into Charlie's asshole. He knew in reality that Charlie's ass wasn't virgin, that this exact anal plug had been used on him before. But Charlie clenched his ass and fought and by the time Colby had lubed and stretched him then gotten in the anal plug, they were both gasping. 

Colby patted Charlie's hip. "That'll hold you for now, until you're ready for something larger." 

Smiling at Charlie's unintelligible denials, Colby wiped off his fingers. He found the whip again and set to turning every bit of skin he could reach between the ropes a lovely pink. Charlie whimpered and protested around his gag. As Colby worked, he contemplated Charlie's ass as it was tied tight against the ropes. He could see the end of the anal plug nestled in that asshole. Colby wanted to fuck Charlie but had no idea how he was going to make that happen with this setup. Shrugging, he returned to whipping. He was usually able to figure out such things as long as he didn't stress over them. 

When Charlie's skin had gone past pink and was starting to turn red, Colby set aside the whip. He shifted his cock in his tight bicycle pants. There was a time when he'd have hated this activity, but it now turned him on - because of how it turned Charlie on. The garbled objections coming out of Charlie had a heavy undertone of excitement. 

Colby released the rope tying the foot spreader board to the hammock and lowered that end of the hammock. He then did the same for the head spreader board. Charlie hung again in an backwards arc, very close to the floor. Colby stood next to him and ran the toe of his heavy boot along Charlie's body. He slid his foot in between Charlie's pelvis and his cock. 

Then he pressed down slightly with his boot on Charlie's cock. 

Charlie screamed around his gag. 

Colby removed his foot, chuckling. "Don't worry, I'm not going to injure that. I have plans for it." 

Charlie's chest was heaving, but there was no movement in Charlie's fingers telling Colby that he'd finally gone too far. 

Colby shook his head in bemusement at his own actions - and Charlie's response. 

Moving quickly, Colby turned over the hammock so that Charlie now hung in the inside arc. Colby then retied the spread boards tight to the frame, so that the hammock was stretched like a table between the two frames, Charlie on top. Charlie's eyes were still wide and startled and Colby put on a big smile. Charlie's body was streaked with green from the grass. Colby stroked his fingers over Charlie's cock, still bound tight to his balls with a restraint. He ran his fingers up Charlie's body to his nipple clamps. Holding one clamp in each hand, he released them at the same time. 

Charlie arched up against the ropes and screeched through his gag as blood rushed into his nipples. Colby didn't try to ameliorate what he knew was a painful burning sensation, just watched until Charlie's body began to relax. Colby leaned over and took the nearest abused nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it. Charlie whimpered. He gave the other nipple the same treatment. 

Straightening up, Colby gave Charlie a moment to recover. He walked to the back of the garage, looking for inspiration, and found it in a pile of heavy cinder blocks that he'd gotten to rebuild the foundation of the garden shed. He slowly lugged four blocks, one by one, and braced them around the hammock frame. He pushed the frame and now it moved very little. Charlie watched him with interested eyes. 

"Enjoy your rest?" Colby said. He located his whip and stroked it over Charlie's body. Then he gave a series of sharp quick blows against all the most sensitive spots on Charlie's front - pain points, along with nipples, underarms, cheeks, lower belly, bottom of his feet, and with only slightly reduced energy against Charlie's cock and balls. Charlie squirmed and protested through his gag. 

Colby stepped back and slipped off his boots. Then he pulled down his bicycle shorts and discarded them. He left on his skin-tight black shirt and put the heavy black work boots back on. Charlie's eyes were fastened on Colby's cock and balls, bound up in his own orgasm restraint. 

"Like what you see?" Colby teased. "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to get to know them better soon." 

Charlie's negative noises trailed off in surprise as Colby abruptly released the strap around Charlie's cock and balls. 

Colby fondled Charlie's cock. "Look how hard you are, Einstein. You like what I'm doing to you." 

Charlie made an indignant reply and Colby laughed. 

"If you say so. But I say, never let a hard cock go to waste." Colby turned around so that Charlie could see that Colby had an anal plug nestled between his ass cheeks. 

After Charlie got a good look, Colby turned back around and replaced the strap but this time just around the base of Charlie's balls. This strap position would be less effective at restraining orgasm, but Colby wanted the full length of Charlie's cock clear. 

Leaving Charlie complaining about the returned restraint, Colby went to get a three-step stepladder. As he placed the stepladder next to the hammock, he frowned. Balance was going to be a problem. He scratched his chin he looked up - then chuckled. Right above him were several sturdy hooks that he'd installed in the cross-beam as a way to store bikes. The bikes never seemed to get hung up, but it looked like those hooks would get some use at last. 

He found another length of thick rope - Charlie always had plenty around for random physics experiments - and returned to the stepladder. After a few tries, he got the rope looped around the hook. Holding the two ends of the rope in one hand, he put his lube bottle between his teeth then climbed up the stepladder. He walked on his knees across the hammock, ignoring the pain, then sat on Charlie's thighs. The hammock swayed only a little. If this all came down, it would be a mess and probably injure them both, but… God, he was having fun. 

Popping the lube bottle open with one hand, Colby asked, "You ever fucked an ass before?" 

"Uh-uh," Charlie said. 

Colby drizzled lube on Charlie's cock and rubbed it up and down. "You ever fuck _anything_ before?" 

Charlie made an 'of course' sound. 

"Sure," Colby smiled. "Such a pretty Einstein will appeal to the ladies. I bet they like your smooth talking." 

Charlie griped at him through his gag. Colby shut the lube bottle and set it aside, then slowly pulled out his anal plug. It was a good thing that he'd thought to put it in, just in case, because there was no way he was going to be able to stretch himself while balanced with one hand up here. He put one knee on each side of Charlie's hips, looping his feet in their heavy boots over Charlie's thighs and positioned his ass over Charlie's cock. Charlie's complaints instantly turned into threats and pleading. 

"Nothing you can do," Colby said cheerfully. "I'm going to ride you bareback, no condom. I'm going to make myself feel good using your body, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." 

Reaching around to hold Charlie's cock in place, Colby lowered himself down. He felt the hard hot shape of Charlie's cock pushing into him. 

"Yeah…" Colby groaned as he took it all the way in. 

He paused for a moment, looking up Charlie's bound body to his face. Charlie's eyes were slitted with pleasure, despite the complaints that still came around the gag. 

Colby grinned and took an end of the rope in each hand. 

He then began to ride Charlie like the best exercise machine ever. 

His arm muscles worked as he pulled himself up and down. He could feel the strain in his core and legs as they kept him in position when the hammock swayed slightly. And his ass muscles, of course, tightening and loosening with every drive up and down Charlie's cock. He felt the sweat began to drip down him as pleasure pulsed from his hammered prostate. 

Charlie was groaning and pleading through his gag. Colby could imagine what he was saying but it was easier to ignore when it was muffled. 

Colby rode Charlie for a long, glorious workout. When his arms begin to tire and his legs cramp, Colby paused and reached down and released the strap around Charlie's balls. 

He returned to riding. Charlie whimpered louder and his body began to shake. The noises were begging Colby to stop, stop, he was going to come. 

"Fill my ass, Einstein," Colby gasped. "Fill me up." 

Charlie moaned deeply and heat exploded inside Colby's ass. Colby rode up and down Charlie's cock as Charlie twitched and shook and pumped more cum inside Colby. He rode him until Charlie's cock finally softened and slipped out. 

"You loved that," Colby said breathily. 

Charlie's denials were wobbly, his eyes closed. 

Colby felt Charlie's cum dripping out of him and he smiled. He rested on his knees, taking the weight off the rope, though the ropes were digging uncomfortably into his knees. Then he loosened the rope and jumped it off the hook in the cross-beam. The rope was stiff enough that he was able to quickly loop it over a hook farther along the beam - right above Charlie's head. 

Holding onto the rope, Colby knee-walked up Charlie's body. Charlie's eyes flew open and he questioned Colby around his gag. Colby took the two ends of the rope in one hand and leaned forward. He reached around Charlie's head and loosened the gag, sliding it down to Charlie's neck. 

"Wha…Wha…you want…" Charlie stammered. 

Colby carefully turned himself around, put one knee on each side of Charlie's face and pressed his asshole to Charlie's mouth. Charlie's lips moved as he talked in angry response, but that felt good against Colby's sensitized asshole. 

Charlie stopped as if he realized that's what Colby wanted. 

"C'mon Einstein, lick me clean. You got me dirty, now lick me clean." 

Charlie didn't move. Colby could feel Charlie's breath against his ass so he knew that Charlie was still able to breathe. 

Colby said in a sing-song, "I'm going to sit here on your face, your nose in my asscrack, until you lick." 

Slowly, Charlie's tongue slid out. 

"Oh yeah," Colby said and moved his asshole against that tongue. "That mouth of yours feels so good." He rubbed his asshole against Charlie's tongue for a long while. When it sounded like Charlie's breathing was starting to get labored, Colby knee-walked backwards and looked down at Charlie's face. 

"Get off me now," Charlie said hoarsely. "That was gross." 

"You loved it," Colby said. 

"I didn't. Not as bad as that… horrible thing." 

"When you fucked me," Colby said cheerfully. "Came in my ass." 

"Yeah, now just untie me and I will not press charges-" 

Colby leaned down and slid the gag back into place. Charlie's demands were cut off and he spoke angrily around the gag. 

"That's better," Colby said. 

Colby climbed back down Charlie's body to the stepladder and stepped off. Colby straightened up and stretched out his body. He rubbed his rope-burned knees and hands. Charlie's muffled words were obviously hopeful that now would be a good time for Colby to stop. 

Colby shook his head and went to get a drink of water. He knew there was still a ways to go. It wasn't just that Colby hadn't come - his cock was aching in its restraint - but Charlie had a kink about a scene continuing after his orgasm. Like the last of Charlie's control was gone with his cum. Colby didn't understand it, but he'd learned to use it. 

Drinking his water, Colby looked over Charlie's bound body, still unsure how he'd get his aching cock positioned to get into that slim ass. 

Shrugging, he set down his water and picked up his whip. 

All of Charlie's available skin was soon brought back to pinkness, even tapping Charlie's balls and soft cock. Colby ignored Charlie's mutterings and noticed that Charlie's cock was already starting to recover. 

Lowering his whip, Colby leaned in and took Charlie's cock into his mouth. He could still taste lube and Charlie's cum. He sucked hard on the cock, bobbing his head. It quickly hardened in his mouth. 

Charlie's low constant muffled complaints suddenly got louder and more urgent. Colby lifted his head. "You have something you need to say, Einstein?" 

Charlie repeated something clearly around his gag. Colby could almost understand it. He went to Charlie's head and loosened his gag. Charlie pushed it out with his tongue. 

"Please, please don't do that," Charlie gasped. "I don't want to come again. A second time so soon would hurt. Don't make me come again." 

Colby's eyebrows shot up. That was as close to a command as Charlie ever got in this sort of scene. Charlie wanted to come again. 

But following any command by Charlie would ruin it. 

Charlie was still trying to take control here, using Colby's own ways of determining what Charlie needed to assert control. 

"You don't get any say in this," Colby snapped. "You aren't in control. I get to say if you come or not. You think you can trick me into making you come a second time. Nice try." 

Charlie tried to argue and Colby replaced the gag. He then retrieved the strap that Charlie had been wearing earlier. Charlie complained loudly as Colby wrapped it around Charlie's cock and balls again, cutting off any chance of orgasm. 

Colby shook his head. He'd gotten complacent, overly familiar with the forms of this type of sex scene. He'd forgotten that this is something Charlie _needed_. The strangeness had faded over the time they'd been together, and so had the awareness of the urgency of Charlie's craving for complete submission. Their lives had become so set, so comfortable, yet so busy, that Colby had not been taking care of his lover the way Charlie required. 

It was time to up his game. 


	3. Capsizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby changes the structure.

**Part 3: Capsizing**

Letting his unconsciousness wrestle with the problem of what to do next, Colby let his hands wander over Charlie's body, bound spread-eagled in the hammock. Colby idly reached under the hammock and played with the anal plug in Charlie's ass. Charlie whimpered softly around his gag. Colby worked the plug in and out more and Charlie squirmed as much as he could. Post-orgasm, Charlie's prostate wouldn't feel pleasure in the same way. Colby still wanted to fuck him. Besides, Charlie would be disappointed if Colby didn't take the full measure from his bound body. 

Just how to…. _Ah_. 

Colby begin to untie the rope around Charlie's legs, unthreading it from the hammock. Charlie made a noise of encouragement to untie him. 

"I just figure out how I'm going to fuck you," Colby said. 

Charlie made alarmed noises and began to kick with his freed legs. Colby avoided the legs and untied the rope to halfway up Charlie's torso. Then he began to wrap back foot-ward again but not attaching it to the hammock, instead tying the rope in a knot pattern down his torso, and up his right leg and down his left leg. A length of rope stretched between his two feet. Colby took the second rope, the stiff one he'd looped over the ceiling hooks, and tied it to the rope between Charlie's feet. Then he looped the second rope over the hook… and begin to pull. 

Charlie shrieked in alarm as his legs then ass then lower torso lifted into the air. Colby tied off the rope and Charlie hung, partially suspended from the ceiling. From the waist down he was hanging in the air, from the waist up he was tied to the hammock. Colby hoped that the hooks in the ceiling beam were installed deep enough. He tied the other end of the rope holding up Charlie's legs to one of the heavy cinder blocks. 

In fact, it would be amazing to have Charlie fully suspended, wrapped in rope like a prize, and hanging from the ceiling where Colby could do whatever he wanted to him. He filed that idea away for another day. 

Colby walked around the hammock, admiring his handiwork from every angle. Charlie's eyes followed him. Colby liked the half-suspension but it wasn't quite right. Scratching his chin, he walked around the garage. His gaze landed on a narrow wooden board that was about the length and thickness of the hammock spreader bars. 

"That's what we need," Colby said. He picked up the board, brushed it off, and showed it to Charlie. Colby chuckled when Charlie's eyes widened in alarm. 

He didn't assuage Charlie's concern, just let him stew while untying the rope holding Charlie's legs up. When he loosened the rope, Charlie's legs descended to the hammock. Colby gave those legs a quick rub and checked that there were no spots where the rope was too tight. Charlie's legs had fallen back in their spread-eagled position, the rope loop stretched between them. Colby checked his board and decided that the sex gods were feeling generous today, because it would work perfectly. 

With yet more knots, Colby tied the board to Charlie's ankles, then he took the rope and raised Charlie's legs again. He tied the rope back to the cider blocks. 

"Yeah, that's nice," Colby said. Charlie's lower body was hanging in the air and his legs kept spread to match his spread arms. Colby wished he could take a photo but they agreed they would never take potentially compromising pictures. 

He stroked down Charlie's legs. "You look so amazing." He looked up at Charlie's face. He didn't need to look to see if Charlie's fingers were snapping a stop - his eyes were glowing with excitement. 

Colby's cock was throbbing with excitement as well. The orgasm restraint was just barely doing its job. Deciding he needed to pull himself back, he found his discarded bicycle shorts and pulled them back on. His cock still made a large distinct bulge in his shorts. Charlie's hungry gaze on Colby's clothing told Colby that this combo of tight black shirt, underwear-free tight black bicycle shorts and heavy black boots was now on Charlie's favorite outfits list. Well, Charlie in ropes was now on his. 

Colby hid a smile and went to find his whip. 

All of Charlie's available skin was soon brought back to pinkness. Colby ignored Charlie's mutterings and gave special attention to Charlie's ass, both the cheeks and jostling the anal plug. He didn't neglect anywhere, though, even tapping Charlie's balls and cock. He loved how Charlie's balls looked hanging upside down against a quickly recovering cock, the black strap wrapped around the base of both. 

Lowering his whip, Colby leaned in and took Charlie's cock into his mouth again. He knew that it was almost painful to have his cock sucked like this with the strap on. Charlie's low constant muffled complaints suddenly got louder and more urgent. He was trying to trick Colby into making him come again. 

"Good try," Colby said, nuzzling that bound cock. "You think I'm some muscle-bound idiot that you can manipulate." 

Charlie made an indignant sound. He was the first to defend Colby's intelligence, but sometimes even he needed to be reminded. 

Colby lightly stroked up Charlie's rope-crossed body. "You can't multi-step thinking your way out of this. You can't calculate my reactions and trajectories and plot my course." He ran his fingers over Charlie's face and hair. "No matter what math you do, you can't change what's going to happen here." He leaned forward, his face close to Charlie's. "I'm going to fuck your ass. Whatever way I want and for how long I want. You can scream and plan and tell me 'no' but it's not going to make any difference." 

"In fact," Colby said, removing Charlie's gag, "I think I'd like to hear that screaming." 

Colby wasn't sure this was the right move, but Charlie had basically asked him to put the gag on before. Colby needed to stop letting Charlie have any power here. 

"Thank god," Charlie said hoarsely. "Now get me some water. Please." 

Colby contemplated him. Charlie might want water but he was certainly not in danger of dehydration. 

"Sure," Colby said with a smile. "I'll be right back." 

"Thanks," Charlie said. "And untie me?" 

Colby left the garage, checking that no one was around, and went into the house. He quickly got two pitchers and filled one with cold water and one with ice. Returning to the garage, he paused right inside of the door and drank in the sight of Charlie, bound and half-suspended. It was better than any liquid refreshment. 

"Untie me so I can drink," Charlie said. 

"No." 

"Fine, pour some water in my mouth. I'm dying of thirst." 

"No, you're not," Colby said. "I don't think I'll give you any water to drink." 

"But…" 

"Tell me, my pretty little Einstein. What happens to ropes when they get wet?" 

Charlie stared at him. "Th-they shrink." 

"Mm-hmm," Colby smiled. 

"But I… No, they're too tight already." 

"I say if they're too tight. I say that you need to get a little wet." 

"A…little?" 

Colby took the pitcher full of cold water and dumped it all over Charlie. 

Charlie's shriek nearly took his ears off. 

"Yeah, that's better," Colby said, admiring the look of Charlie's wet body and the damp ropes. 

"Dammit!" Charlie yelled. "God, did you have to do that!" 

"Ye-p," Colby said with a popping P. As he set the empty pitcher down, he surreptitiously checked whether Charlie's fingers were snapping. They were not. 

Colby got the other pitcher. 

"Not again!" Charlie complained. 

"That would be too obvious," Colby said. 

He took out two pieces of ice and balanced them on the soles of Charlie's suspended feet. 

"Ow, ow, take it off!" 

Colby put a piece of ice in Charlie's mouth. As Charlie tried to decide whether to try to spit it out or wait for it to turn into water, Colby set more pieces of ice around Charlie's body. He hit every hot spot - where his legs met his ass, his hips, his belly-button, his nipples, his wrists. He even put a piece of ice in the spot between Charlie's balls and his asshole. 

Charlie groaned and tried to squirm to loosen it. Colby held him in place as the ice pieces melted over his body. 

Charlie crunched loudly on the ice in his mouth. 

"Do you know," Colby said conversationally, "Freud said that chewing ice was a sign of sexual frustration. Do you feel sexually frustrated?" 

Charlie snarled at him around the ice. Colby smiled and added another piece of ice to Charlie's mouth. 

Still holding Charlie's body steady for the ice melting, Colby took a long drink from his own glass. Charlie's eyes were on Colby's glass as Charlie crunched on his ice. 

Colby took a piece of ice and rubbed it lightly on the head of Charlie's cock. Charlie whined deep in his throat. Colby took that piece of ice and dropped it between Charlie's lips. Colby took another drink of his cold water then took the head of Charlie's cock into his cooled mouth. 

He sucked on Charlie's bound cock until his mouth began to warm, then took another drink and sucked some more. It was a battle between the coolness reducing Charlie's erection and the blowjob increasing it. 

Colby could hear Charlie panting around the ice in his mouth. 

Lifting his head, Colby rubbed his cheek against Charlie's thigh. He nipped at the skin between the damp ropes. The ice had mostly melted in the hot spot behind Charlie's balls. He put his head between Charlie's thighs and licked that spot. Charlie shuddered. Colby leaned farther and licked the rim of Charlie's asshole, stretched as it was by the anal plug. 

Colby came around the foot of the hammock for a better angle. He played with the anal plug, grinding it against Charlie's prostate. 

"Why are you doing that?" Charlie gasped. It sounded like he'd finally chewed up all the ice. 

"You ever get your ass stimulated?" Colby asked. 

"No…" 

"What you're feeling is gonna get a lot better when I fuck you." 

"Please, I, uh, I've never… It's unsanitary, gross." 

"Oh, really." 

"It's unnatural." 

A flush went over Colby and he turned away from Charlie to get a drink of water. Colby had heard that being gay was 'unnatural' and sinful all his childhood. It wasn't until just a few years ago - and Charlie - that he realized that love is love, being gay was okay, and for him, sex with a man felt better than sex with a woman ever had. Still now, he'd get flashes of that old childhood shame. 

Closing his eyes, Colby swallowed water slowly. He was here, in his wonderful life, with his found family and his amazing, frustrating, magical husband. And they were having crazy good sex. He wasn't about to let a stray word derail that. 

He turned back to Charlie, who was looking at him curiously. 

Colby put on a smile and cocked one eyebrow. "Unsanitary, you say?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Let's see if we can clean you up a little." 

"What do you mean?" 

Ignoring the question, Colby played with the anal plug a little, settling himself. Then, when he was ready, he pulled the plug out. Setting it aside, Colby turned to his pitcher that still held ice, now partially melted. He picked out a small, smooth piece of ice. 

He held it up. 

"Oh no, no, that's…" 

Colby pushed the piece of ice into Charlie's lubed ass. 

"Cold!" Charlie yelped. 

"Yes, Einstein," Colby chuckled, his playful mood restored. "It's ice - it's cold." 

Colby rubbed the pucker of Charlie's asshole while Charlie shivered and water leaked out. Colby ran his fingers over the ropes that striped Charlie's ass. 

Colby asked, "When you saw 'Steffan' mowing the lawn in just shorts, did you ever feel a throbbing in your cock?" 

"No," Charlie answered breathily. 

"Or in your ass? A strange absence, a need for completion?" 

"No, of course not." 

"Hmm," Colby said. "Well, I have and I'm going to satisfy all my cravings with your lovely body." His hand returned to Charlie's asshole and he pushed one finger in. Charlie gasped. Though he'd had the anal plug in, Colby knew that this felt different. 

Colby pushed his finger in further and found Charlie's prostate. The ice had would have only cut back his arousal a little. Charlie groaned as Colby rubbed his prostate firmly. 

Pulling out the finger, he poured some lube on his fingers, then went in with two fingers. He begin to stretch him, though the plug had already done a lot of the work. 

Bringing in a third finger, Colby said thoughtfully, "I could put my whole hand in here." 

"What?" Charlie stammered. "No!" 

"Would be quite an introduction for a virgin ass." 

"No! That would hurt!" 

Keeping that same thoughtful tone, Colby said, "You couldn't do one little thing about it as I shove my fist into your ass." 

Charlie struggled hard enough to shake the hammock. "No!" 

"You'd have a helluva prostate orgasm, your asshole would clench hard around my wrist." 

"I'll scream!" 

Colby leaned between Charlie's thighs and looked up at his face. "Think you'd scream loud enough that the neighbors would hear you?" 

"…maybe." 

Colby shook his head. "Nobody is coming to help you, Einstein. You can't bring help, you can't make me do - or not do - anything. But you've got to keep trying, don't you?" 

Charlie stared at him. "What are you going to do?" 

"Whatever the hell I feel like." Colby pulled out his fingers and wiped them off. 

As Charlie sputtered a response, Colby got something from his bag. It was a vibrator, that had three different vibration levels. When they'd used it before for mutual play, they'd only used Low, agreeing that anything higher was too strong. 

Not today. 

Colby covered the vibe in lube and pushed it into Charlie's prepared ass. 

"Ugh, get it out!" Charlie snapped. "It's too big." 

"Would you prefer my fist?" 

"No, no, just-" 

Colby switched on the vibe and put it to High. 

Charlie's whole body jolted and began to shudder. "Oh, God, that's too… That hurts! Get it out!" 

Since there was no 'Archimedes,' Colby ignored his protests. He watched Charlie for a moment - his shuddering, his nipples tightening, his cock straining, the words coming from his mouth growing increasingly incoherent. 

Colby pulled his tight shorts back off. His cock sprang out, only slightly softened by the long period of neglect. He was still wearing the strap that kept his orgasm at bay. 

"Maybe I'll just leave that vibrator in and fuck your mouth," Colby said. "Save fucking your ass for another day." 

"Another…day?" Charlie gasped. 

"Of course," Colby smiled. "Now that I've gotten a taste of you, think I'm not going to come back again and again?" 

"I'll…report…you…" 

Colby shrugged. "Think that's going to help you one bit right now?" 

As Charlie looked for a response, Colby spotted something in a corner of the garage and started laughing. The sex gods were definitely on his side today. 

"What?" Charlie demanded. 

Before responding, Colby turned the vibrator back down to Medium. Charlie's breathing grew less ragged though he still trembled. Then Colby went around the hammock to a far corner that had gardening supplies. Along with tools and heavy-duty gardening gloves, there was a pair of knee pads for weeding. Colby picked up the gloves and knee pads and showed them to Charlie. 

"Why do you need those?" Charlie asked warily. 

Smiling, Colby returned to the hammock. He placed the stepstool about halfway along the hammock and got the stiff rope that he'd been using for balancing. He put on the gloves and knee pads. Climbing onto the hammock, he knee-walked up the sides of Charlie's body then looped the rope over the hook above Charlie's head. Charlie watched him come, his mouth pressed tightly closed. 

Colby sighed in relief. The knee pads on the hammock and gloves as he held the rope made this much more comfortable. Colby wedged his knees in tight against Charlie's underarms and leaned forward. His cock rubbed against Charlie's lips. 

"Open up, Einstein." 

Charlie made a negative noise as Colby continued to rub the head of his cock against Charlie's lips. 

"Don't you want to talk, try some game theory on me? Trick me into doing what you want?" 

Charlie's eyes narrowed and Colby could almost hear the battle going on inside Charlie. He believed that he could manipulate Colby into doing what he wanted. Colby usually let Charlie get his way on things, though he held his ground when it mattered. He probably indulged Charlie too much. Not today. 

Colby reached down and pinched Charlie's nose closed. Charlie held out for a long moment then opened his mouth with a gasp. Colby pushed his cock into Charlie's mouth. 

"If you bite me, I will leave you here tied up all night." Colby lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "And before I do that, I will wedge your jaw open with pliers then fuck your mouth anyway." 

Charlie's eyes widened and the faint touch of teeth withdrew. 

"Good choice," Colby said and began to thrust his cock in between those reluctant lips. "Yeah, that's what we do with that smart mouth…" 

Charlie grumbled around the cock but he was pinned in place. 

"That's right," Colby said as he plundered Charlie's mouth. "There's nothing you can do." 

Colby continued to thrust. He could hear the faint buzz of the vibrator in Charlie's ass, hear the thin breaths as Charlie pulled in air through his nose. Colby pushed in as deep against the back of Charlie's throat, then pulled out until the head of his cock rubbed against the inside of Charlie's lips, then in again. He kept an eye on one of Charlie's hands, in case Charlie needed to snap a stop. Charlie rarely stopped anything, but Colby needed to be prepared. 

Colby's cock ached, straining against the restraint. "Should I come in your mouth? Should I shoot my cum down your throat, choke you with my cum?" 

Charlie made a faint negative sound and Colby checked his breathing. Charlie was okay, he was just blissed out, his eyes closed. Colby returned to thrusting, debating his options. He really did want to come in Charlie's mouth, but he wanted to fuck him more. After all, he'd tied Charlie up in the perfect position. He could come, then toy with Charlie for a while he recovered, but he didn't feel like the delay. What would Charlie expect, so he could do the opposite? 

Tossing one glove aside, Colby reached down and unsnapped his orgasm restraint. Charlie's eyes flew open in surprise and in three more thrusts, Colby was coming inside Charlie's mouth. Colby pulled back and pumped his cock with one hand, shooting cum over Charlie's face. Charlie spluttered and spit and Colby shot a few more squirts between his lips. He took his cock and smeared cum over Charlie's face. 

"You…could have…warned me!" Charlie gasped. 

"Oh, what's the fun in that?" 

Charlie spit out more cum. "Okay, let me go now." 

"Oh no," Colby said, rubbing cum over Charlie's lips with his softening cock. "I'm not done with you." 

"But…" 

Colby tsked and climbed off the hammock. He took off his other glove and his knee pads, then found an old rag and wiped himself off. Charlie looked at him expectantly but Colby tossed the rag aside. He went over to the pitcher that held ice. It was now small pieces of ice floating in ice cold water. 

"No, don't you dare!" Charlie warned him. 

Smiling, Colby dumped the pitcher of ice and water over Charlie's face. 

Charlie gagged and sputtered, then howled his anger at Colby. Colby just chuckled and took a drink of his water. He noted that Charlie's cock was still stiff in its restraint. Colby reached around and turned off the vibrator but left it in Charlie's ass. 

Ignoring Charlie's demands to untie him, Colby pulled on his shorts. He took the now empty pitchers and left the garage. Back in the house, he muttered to himself about how long it was going to take to get an erection again. He wasn't a teenager anymore. What could he do to accelerate his recovery? It's not like he had any Viagra in the house. Maybe he should invest in some. He wasn't getting any younger and his libido was still going strong. Especially when Charlie was so delicious. 

He refilled the pitchers, one with ice and one with cold water. He grabbed a bar of fine dark chocolate then went back into the garage. Setting down the pitchers and the chocolate, he went back out to the yard and refilled his pot with grass clippings. 

Back in the garage, he took a long look at Charlie, half-suspended and fully wrapped in ropes. He'd tell him later how lovely he looked. He refilled his water glass and took a long sip as his eyes roamed Charlie's body. 

"Ready for some more fun?" Colby asked cheerfully. 


	4. Working End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby brings it home.

**Part 4: Working End**

"Ready for some more fun?" Colby asked cheerfully. 

Charlie grumbled, his eyes on Colby's water glass. 

Colby stood next to Charlie's head and tipped some water into his mouth. Charlie swallowed eagerly. Colby set aside the glass and popped a piece of dark chocolate into Charlie's mouth. He took another piece for himself. While he chewed, he spread the cut grass clippings over Charlie's chest. The fresh smell of green grass wafted over them both. He took a handful and rubbed it against Charlie's neck. It made a long green smear. Charlie inhaled deeply. 

"Thinking about Steffan?" Colby said. He knew that 'Steffan' was a stand-in for himself, so it was easier to tease Charlie about it. He ran his grass-stained fingers down Charlie's body and over his erection. "Steffan mowing the lawn shirt-less, sweat running down his body. Was he hairy or smooth? Did he have big dark nipples that you wanted to play with?" 

Charlie's eyes went to Colby's shirt-covered chest. Colby rubbed one hand over his nipples, bringing them back to points in the fabric. While Charlie was distracted, Colby took his other hand and carefully unsnapped the orgasm restraint that was wrapped around Charlie's balls. 

Abruptly, Colby began to stroke Charlie's cock, hard and fast. Charlie squeaked in surprise and his body went rigid. Very quickly, Charlie's balls were tightening and his cock was pulsing then he was shooting cum over his own chest. Colby stroked him a few more times then let him squirt to the end of his orgasm untouched. 

Colby watched Charlie gasp for a minute, then Colby wrapped the orgasm restraint around Charlie's now drained balls and cock. 

Charlie made a garbled complaint. Colby knew the restraint had to be uncomfortable on the highly sensitive area, even as loose as it was now. 

"You said you wanted to come again," Colby said with a smile. 

"That…was…hardly…" Charlie managed. 

Colby reached around to Charlie's ass. The vibrator was still buried inside. "How did it feel to come with this inside you? It's hard plastic and I bet it was a little painful." 

"…yeah…" Charlie said. 

"Good." 

"Why…would you…" 

"Why not?" 

"Uh…" 

Colby quickly moved to take advantage of Charlie's dazed state. He pulled the vibrator out of Charlie's asshole and replaced it with the softer rubber anal plug. He untied the rope and lowered Charlie's ass and legs down to the hammock. Untying, untying, flipping, tying, tying… and before Charlie had recovered, he found himself facing the floor, suspended from the tight-stretched hammock. The grass cuttings from his chest fell to the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Charlie grumbled towards the floor, his restrained head unable to turn. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Colby looked over this view of Charlie's body, seen through the ropework of the hammock. Coming around the head of the hammock, he dug his fingers into Charlie's hair. "Are you getting bored, my pretty Einstein?" 

"Yes!" 

"Wouldn't want that…" He pulled the curls tight. 

"Ow!" 

Colby let go of Charlie's hair and went around the corner to the workbench. He found a pair of tin snips. Coming back, Colby held the snips so that Charlie could see them out of the corner of his eye. 

"You think I won't really do anything to you," Colby said. "You think there's lines I won't cross." 

That was absolutely true, but Colby was trying to push himself here. He'd swore to up his game, for Charlie's sake. 

"What are those for?" Charlie asked, but his voice was more curious than concerned. 

Colby pulled up some curls of Charlie's hair and, gritting his teeth, cut off a curl and dropped it on the floor in front of Charlie's face. 

"Hey!" Charlie sounded genuinely outraged. 

But he didn't say the safe word. 

"Shall I keep going?" Colby asked. 

"No!" 

Colby cut off a few more curls and dropped them on the floor. 

"Stop it!" 

"You can't stop me from chopping off all your hair, if I feel like it." 

"I'll…I'll scream!" 

"Go for it." Colby smirked. After a complaint from a neighbor about Charlie's late-night music-blasting math sessions, Colby had gone over every inch of the garage, adding insulation and caulking holes, until this garage was the most soundproof one around. 

Charlie screamed. 

A frisson went through Colby, and he was glad that Charlie couldn't see his face. Everything in him wanted to rescue Charlie, save him, but Colby clenched his fists and held himself steady. 

_Charlie needs this, Charlie needs this_ , he repeated to himself. 

Putting mockery into his voice, Colby said, "Lovely. Wanna try again?" 

"HELP ME!" Charlie screamed again. 

Colby closed his eyes, sweat breaking out over his entire body. 

_Charlie needs this, Charlie needs this._

"Got that out of your system?" Colby asked coolly. 

"Fuck you…" Charlie said angrily. 

"No, I'm going to fuck you. And there isn't anything you can do about it." 

Charlie hung there, gasping. Colby cut off another curl and dropped it on the floor for Charlie to see. "Nothing you can do." 

"Damn you…" Charlie whispered. 

Colby smiled in relief. Charlie was getting close to the liberation that he craved. Colby just had to keep pushing. 

Colby set aside the snips and picked up the whip. He snapped it in the air above Charlie's head and Charlie flinched. 

Colby then began to work over Charlie's back side, whipping all the skin he could reach between the ropes. He jostled the anal plug as much as he could. He slid the whip tip through Charlie's hair and Charlie shivered. 

Colby let Charlie hang there for a moment while he got a drink. He found the hand gripping the glass was trembling, and he took some deep breaths. Later he could deal with what he was doing to the man he loved, now he needed to compartmentalize. Everything he'd worked for would be ruined if Charlie saw him weaken. 

When Colby's hands were steady, he got the pitcher of cold water. He poured a rivulet slowly over Charlie's ass. He ignored Charlie's protests as he ran that trickle of water between his ass cheeks. Still pouring, he moved the pitcher over Charlie's back and up both arms, then up his neck and over his hair. 

Charlie's complaints were loud but incoherant. Colby took some pieces of ice and jammed them between the hammock and Charlie's body - near his right shoulder, under his left shoulder blade, at the base of his neck, against the back of his head. Charlie gasped with each new piece of ice. 

After the ice had thawed for a moment, Colby reversed the hammock maneuver from earlier - untie, untie, flip, tie, tie. Once again, Charlie was face up on the hammock stretched tight between the posts. Colby pulled the rope to elevate the bottom half of Charlie's body and tied the rope off on the cinder blocks holding the hammock steady. Charlie was back to his half-suspended state. Charlie didn't protest, just let Colby move his body around. 

Colby didn't stop to admire his handiwork, as he was starting to feel a welcome urgency in his groin. 

Charlie did protest faintly when Colby started pouring streams of water over the front of his body, rewetting the ropes. Colby continued until the pitcher was almost empty, then poured the remainder into his glass. He placed more pieces of ice wherever he could - with his favorite spots being the sole of Charlie's feet and the spot behind his balls. He popped a few more pieces of ice into Charlie's mouth. 

With the whip, Colby pinked up every bit of skin he could reach, save Charlie's face which was already flushed. Colby broke off a fresh chunk of the dark chocolate bar and dropped it between Charlie's lips. He got some for himself and chewed it while he whipped Charlie's legs. A little aphrodisiac couldn't hurt. 

He set aside the whip and brought his open hand down on Charlie's ass instead. Charlie gave a wordless yelp. 

"I'm gonna spank your ass," Colby said, smacking him again. "Then I'm going to fuck your ass." 

"…why…?" Charlie gasped. 

"Because I want to." Colby smacked his other ass cheek. "Because you need to learn that sometimes you can't think your way out of something, you can't talk your way out, and you can't math your way out." 

Colby spanked him for another minute. He admired the red handprints between the ropes. Charlie was whimpering softly. 

Colby pulled out the anal plug and lubed and put the vibrator back in. He turned it on to Low, counted to ten, turned it to Medium, counted to ten, then turned it to High. Charlie's body shuddered, his whimpering louder. 

Coming around to the head of the hammock, Colby stripped off his shorts, so that he stood again in a shirt and boots. He was happy to find his cock firm and almost ready. He stroked it as he leaned over Charlie's face. In a sing-song, Colby said, "Nothing you can do, nothing you can do." 

"Damn you…" Charlie groaned. 

"Sure," Colby said. "After I fuck your virgin ass." 

Colby continued stroking his cock as he walked back to get his orgasm restraint. He didn't think he'd need it with how recently he'd come, but then again he didn't think he'd be this hard again, this soon. He wrapped the restraint around his balls and fastened it closed. 

He ran his fingers over Charlie's cock. It was also back to full, tight in its restraint. Charlie continued to twitch as the powerful vibrations reverberated through his body. 

Taking his time, Colby bunched up a handy blanket and laid it over the end of the hammock, He pulled it up so that it was right below where Charlie's body came up from the hammock, right below his raised ass. Colby turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. Charlie made a relieved sound. 

"You think what coming next is going to be easier?" Colby said. Where Charlie could see it, Colby held the vibrator up against his cock. The vibrator was much narrower. 

"You're too big," Charlie protested. 

"Oh well," Colby said. "You're taking my cock anyway," 

"It's gonna hurt!" 

"Not going to stop me." 

"Please…" 

Colby added some lube to his fingers and slid them into Charlie's stretched asshole. "Yep, you're ready." 

"I'm not, I'm not." 

Colby positioned the step ladder next to the foot of the hammock and knee-walked onto the blanket-covered part of the hammock. Much more comfortable than the bare ropes. Colby sat down, sliding one booted foot up each side of Charlie's body. His cock lined up perfectly. He pushed in slowly, while Charlie groaned. 

"Oh, yeah…" Colby said as he was completely inside Charlie. His orgasm restraint pressed against Charlie's ass. 

He held still and took in the whole vision. 

Both of them on top of the hammock which was stretched tight as a table. Charlie on his back, his arms spread wide and tied to the hammock. Intricate knotwork continuing down his upper torso, attaching him to the hammock. His head held in place by a band around his forehead which was also secured to the hammock. Charlie's body from mid-back down raised in the air. His torso and ass raised slightly, then his legs up and forced wide, suspended from above. Charlie's cock standing stiffly away from his body, held in an orgasm restraint. 

Colby sitting with his legs stretched on each side of Charlie's body, his heavy black boots pressed against Charlie's raised arms. Colby's torso between Charlie's spread legs, his head near Charlie's calves. 

Colby's cock buried in Charlie's ass. 

Colby pulled off his tight black shirt and threw it on the floor. He wanted to be skin to skin with Charlie. Looking down at Charlie's face, he ran his hands up and down Charlie's thighs. 

Slowly, he began to rock his pelvis. 

Charlie whimpered. 

"Plunder your depths," Colby murmured. "Take your virgin ass. Nothing you can do." 

"Please," Charlie begged. "Please." 

Colby began to rock with more energy. He gripped Charlie's legs and drove his cock into his asshole. The blanket slid with Colby's ass, allowing him to move on the hammock. 

"Stop, God, stop…" Charlie sobbed. "Oh, God…" 

Colby grinned wildly. That sob was Charlie finally reaching pure submission. Total liberation. Colby pounded harder into Charlie, pouring his energy into him. Sweat rolled down his back and arms and made his grip slick. He looped his fingers through the ropes wrapped around Charlie's legs and kept pounding. 

Charlie's pleas were incoherent now, just bits of words mixed with cries and moans. Colby spit epithets at him, mocking his helplessness, glorying in his desperation. His boots dug into Charlie's shoulders, bounced against his face. The hammock shook and squeaked. 

"I'm gonna fuck you within an inch of your life!" Colby snarled. "I'm gonna bury my cum so deep in you that you'll choke on it! I'm gonna pound your ass until you faint or die or come and you won't know the difference! I could kill you right now and there's nothing you can do!" 

Charlie's cries were rising and falling wails of ecstasy. Colby thrust as hard as he could for as long as he could until he felt his body trembling with fatigue. 

Colby slowed enough to reach down and unsnap his orgasm restraint. He removed Charlie's as well. He tossed them both aside and went back to pounding Charlie's asshole. 

Colby's orgasm came roaring through him then exploded out his cock. He thrust in a frenzy, his fingers digging into Charlie's legs. 

Charlie screamed and his ass tightened around Colby's cock. Cum shot of out Charlie's cock, spraying wildly as Colby continued to hammer into him. Shaking, dripping with sweat, Colby kept going. 

Finally, his cock grew too soft and it slipped out of Charlie's battered asshole. Charlie was whimpering softly in that mindless, shattered way that he only did at times like this. 

It was music to Colby's ears. 

Colby leaned his head against Charlie's nearby leg and tried to calm his breathing. Charlie was a mess, his rope-crossed body covered in sweat and grass and streaked with cum. He was staring vacantly at the ceiling. 

They sat together, in this quiet space of perfection, so hard fought for, and let the peace breathe through them. 


	5. Releaseability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby takes care of Charlie.

**Part 5: Releaseability**

"Didju havta cut muh hair?" Charlie murmured, his voice muffled by Colby's chest. 

They were lying in their bed, even though it was only late afternoon. It was more than two hours after Colby had driven them both to multiple orgasms. 

After they had finished in the garage, Colby had worked on untying the ropes. Charlie had been boneless and mute as Colby had tried to undo the knots. Charlie had simply laid there and smiled vacantly. Colby had been forced to unwrap the ropes, get himself dressed, then bundle the naked Charlie up in a blanket and carry him inside and upstairs. 

There, Colby had put Charlie into the shower and cleaned and checked Charlie's body over thoroughly. He'd found five spots where the ropes had bit too deep, leaving abrasions. There had been other red spots and the beginnings of bruises. Colby had given himself a quick shower as well. Then he'd dried Charlie off, carried him into the bedroom and laid him on a blanket. He'd treated Charlie's abrasions with ointment then covered him with another blanket. 

Charlie had not said a single word the whole time. 

Colby had left Charlie on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, and put on some normal shorts and shoes. Then he had gone to clean up the garage. He'd moved out the hammock, put back all the things he'd used from the garage, and removed all possible signs of what they'd done there. He'd carried the pitchers and personal supplies into the house and cleaned and stored them. 

Finally, exhausted, Colby had curled around the now sleeping Charlie and closed his eyes. 

Two hours later, Charlie had woken Colby with a faint complaint. 

"Yes," Colby said. "I did have to cut your hair." 

"Whuy?" 

"Because you didn't believe me." 

"Wha?" 

"You didn't believe that I would really do anything you didn't want me to, and you needed to know that I would." 

"Didn't want cold water 'n ice 'n vibe too high." 

"You did, in a way. Those were… within your bounds." 

"Muh bounds?" 

"Those were still somewhat normal. You still felt like you were in control, you believed that you could manipulate me to get me to do what you wanted. I needed to show you that you weren't in control. That was the whole point. That's what you needed." 

Charlie digested that silently. He was quiet for so long that Colby almost drifted back to sleep. He'd worked hard today, after all. 

"Tha'k you," Charlie said at last. 

"For cutting your hair?" 

"Givin' me what I need," Charlie gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Colby. "Always do." 

"Maybe not always," Colby said and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders. 

Colby did drift off then, only waking when Charlie stirred forty-five minutes later. 

"Ow," Charlie commented. 

Colby blinked himself alert. "What hurts?" 

"Everything. But mostly… well, everything." 

Colby clamped down hard on the urge to apologize. It had been what Charlie wanted and needed. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Umm…" Charlie groaned. "You are too good at knots. And that whip." 

"Is it a sharp pain or a dull one?" 

"Mostly aches. Dull. Like someone kicked me in the head with big boots while pounding my ass." 

"Heh. That might have happened." 

"Yeah." 

They lay quietly for a moment. 

"You hungry?" Colby asked. 

"I think so. Chocolate and ice chips only go so far." 

"How about I make chicken enchiladas?" 

"Do you have the stuff for it?" 

Colby squinted, thinking of the pantry and freezer. "Think so." 

"Ok. Can I eat it in bed?" 

"Sure, but you'll have to sit up." 

"Hmm, maybe you could do a rope thing for that." 

Colby smiled. "Not unless I install hooks in the ceiling." 

Charlie wiggled his eyebrows. "I like that idea." 

"Not in these craftsman ceilings," Colby said with a regretful shake of his head. "As much as I would like to tie you up and suspend you from the ceiling for a day." 

"You wouldn't…" 

Colby fingered one of Charlie's cut locks. "Oh, wouldn't I?" 

Charlie's eyes lit up and Colby felt a faint stirring of interest. 

But they were both far too tired. 

Charlie frowned. "What do I tell people about those chunks of hair missing?" 

Colby laughed. "Not really chunks. Just tell people you got chewing gum stuck in your hair and had to cut some pieces off." 

"Chewing gum? What am I, four years old?" 

"Sometimes," Colby said with a smile. 

"Hmph." 

They lay for a moment, Colby playing with the uneven strands of Charlie's hair. 

Finally, Colby said, "You ready to talk about it yet or want to wait?" 

Charlie snuggled closer to Colby. "I'm ready." 

"The paper you're writing for publication really bothering you?" 

"I guess so. It's being harder than I expected." 

"Any idea why you wanted the gag?" 

"Not looking forward to having to present it to Dunn." 

Colby nodded. The lead editor for the journal Charlie wanted to publish it in was an old nemesis - and he had told Charlie that he'd need to present any paper orally, like a doctoral dissertation. It didn't make sense, but Charlie was determined to do what he needed to finally get something in that journal. 

"And 'Steffan'?" Colby continued. 

"Oh," Colby could feel Charlie shrug. "Thought it might be interesting. Didn't really go anywhere, though. Thanks for trying to run with it." 

"Didn't really like it," Colby admitted. "Made me, um, really jealous." 

"Sorry." 

It was Colby's turn to shrug. 

"Liked your outfit," Charlie said. 

"I could tell," Colby said with a smile. "I liked how you looked, too. You looked lovely." 

"You're very good with knots. Boy scout training, of course." 

"Of course." 

Charlie shifted and lay back so he could look Colby in the face. "I don't know what kind of metric I could use, but that may have been the best sex of my entire life." 

Colby's eyebrows shot up. "Even better than…" A plethora of possibilities ran through his mind. 

"I came three times," Charlie said. "I was so… It felt like… I don't have the words." Charlie studied Colby as if he could read the words on Colby's face. 

Colby smiled. "You liked it." 

"Yeah." 

"Even when I stepped on your cock?" Colby teased. 

"Ok, that was crazy. Don't do that again." 

Colby leaned close. "You don't get to say what I do or don't do in that moment." 

Charlie's eyes widened. "Yeah…." 

After a moment, Charlie asked, "Are _you_ okay?" 

Colby smiled. Once upon a time, Charlie hadn't realized how hard this was for Colby. Now he knew to ask. 

"It was crazy," Colby said. "But I think I'm okay. I try to give you what you need." 

"And you're really good at it. But what about what you need?" 

"That's every day," Colby said, touching Charlie's cheek. He thought about the moment when Charlie had called gay sex 'unnatural' and all the old childhood shame had come flooding back. It happened rarely to him these days, because of Charlie and the life and the family that they'd built together, but sometimes it still surfaced. 

Colby said, "I love how much you trust me." 

"I love you, Cole," Charlie murmured. 

"Love you too, Angel." 

They kissed softly then lay together in happy silence. 

Eventually, Charlie said, "Weren't you going to make me chicken enchiladas?" 

"Want that now?" 

"Yeah." 

"And some cold compresses for your aches?" 

"Definitely. And something to drink." 

Grumbling, but not too much, Colby sat up and begin to slide off the bed. 

"Hey," Charlie said, "First, can you grab me a book?" 

"I can get your laptop." 

"No, I want one of my books on Topology. Knot theory is a branch of topology." 

"Of course, it is." 

"Mathematical knots, though, embeddings of a circle in 3-dimensional Euclidean space, R3." 

"Sure." 

"Mathematical knots are where the ends are joined together, so they can't be undone." 

Colby smiled. "Would make it hard to get you out of the hammock." 

"No doubt." Charlie's eyes were gleaming, though. 

Colby looked at him. "What is it?" 

"Dunn could never resist a discussion of hyperbolic invariants." 

"Hyper-what?" 

"Algebraic topology ties in perfectly with cognitive emergence theory." 

Those last three words at least Colby understood. Charlie's focus these days was on the mathematics of the brain. 

Charlie continued, "It's a perfect hook! Dunn will never be able to resist a paper with it." 

Colby chuckled. "Here I thought I was just really good at tying knots, when in truth I'm helping you get into that journal at last." 

Charlie grinned at him. "You are amazing. Thank you, I…" Charlie began to sit up and he groaned and dropped back to the bed. "Okay, maybe I'll just lay here for a while and let you pour food into my mouth." 

"Pourable chicken enchiladas, coming up. And which book?" 

Charlie described it, then Colby made his wobbly way - he was a little sore himself - to Charlie's office. He returned with a slim book that had a title and subtitle that took up half the cover. 

"This one?" 

"Yes," Charlie said. Colby also handed him, unasked for, a notebook and pencil. Nodding his thanks, Charlie opened the book and began to read. 

Smiling, Colby watched him for a moment. He had enjoyed seeing Charlie tied up and begging, the ropes crisscrossing his body, arousal rolling off him in waves. But more, Colby loved seeing Charlie like this - relaxed, content… Energized. Looking at him now, Colby realized that Charlie had been unhappy for at least a month now, ever since he'd decided he needed to get into that elusive journal. Now the tension was gone from Charlie's shoulders, his face, and he was humming cheerfully under his breath. 

_I did that_ , Colby thought to himself. 

Charlie might be a world-class genius, but no one could give him what he needed like Colby could.Some of their ways of showing their love might be unusual and weird to others, but it worked for them. Now Charlie could go out and continue to be great. And he could be happy in the moments between the greatness. 

_I did that._

Feeling like a superhero, Colby went to make dinner. 


End file.
